Principal
Aqui você confere Tutorial Passo 1: Escolha uma bundinha para comer MAMÃE NO CÉU TEM PÃO, E MORREU Passo 2: Escolha uma sala Assim que você escolher seu apelido, é hora de escolher uma sala. Dentre as diversas opções disponíveis, prefira escolher as primeiras da lista. Por quê? O Haxball seleciona automaticamente as salas que estão mais próximas de onde você mora. Assim, quanto mais perto você estiver do dono da sala, menos lag você terá. Para entrar em uma sala você tem duas opções: *Clique duas vezes no nome da sala que você escolheu; Ou *Clique uma vez no nome da sala, e na direita, procure pelo botão "Join Room". Você pode notar que as salas são dividas assim: Passo 3: Jogue Assim que a sala for escolhida, o seu último passo agora é dar um alô para o jogo. Provavelmente você entrará e apenas poderá observar o jogo, mas não se assuste. Em breve, o administrador da sala irá te colocar em campo ou você terá que esperar o fim do jogo. Lista de salas Na lista de salas, você poderá criar uma sala (Create Room), voltar para a escolha de apelido (Logout) e ainda escolher as opções do seu jogo, apenas observe o lado direito do jogo. Se você não viu, confira o passo 2 do tutorial acima para algumas informações extras. Jogo Assim que você escolheu a sala, você pode perceber que o cenário mudou. Agora, um pequeno chat está disponível abaixo do jogo, e ao lado direito você confere os botões Menu e Options. Menu O Menu (Lounge) é onde você confere as informações da sala, tais como o nome da sala, o nome dos jogadores, qual time eles estão, o limite de gols, o limite de tempo e o estádio. Se o jogo já estiver rolando, você pode acessar o lounge apertando a tecla ESC do seu teclado, ou clicando no botão Menu ao lado do chat. Para retornar ao jogo, digite Menu ou aperte ESC novamente. No menu, no canto superior direito, você verá dois botões: Link e Leave. No Link, você vê o link da sala, e pode divulgar para os seus amigos. No Leave, você sai da sala que você escolheu. Assim que clicar, digite Yes se você quer realmente sair. Criando uma sala Quando você criar uma sala, você será redirecionado à uma caixa. Não é nada difícil entendê-la: *Room Name: É o nome da sala. Se quiser, substitua o nome da sala por um personalizado, apenas elimine o seuapelidoaqui's Room. *Password: Se você quiser, pode adicionar uma senha à sua sala. Entretanto, só as pessoas com a senha que você escolheu podem entrar na sala, obviamente. Então, se você quer que todos joguem na sua sala, deixe este espaço em branco. *Everyone is Admin: Decida se todo mundo que entrar na sua sala é administrador. Se a pessoa for administradora, ela tem os mesmos poderes que você: Pode modificar o limite de gols e tempo, o estádio, e pode kickar alguém. Recomenda-se deixar em 'No'. *Show on Room List: Essa é a opção para que a sua sala seja visível para todos, assim como as salas que você viu no começo do jogo. Recomenda-se deixar em 'Yes'. *Max Players: Número máximo de jogadores. Você pode deixar até 22 pessoas (contando com você) na sua sala para jogarem simultâneamente, porém depende muito da sua conexão. Quanto maior, melhor para todos. Assim que você terminar suas mudanças, clique no botão Create. Administrando uma sala Assim que você criar a sala, o Menu irá aparecer para você, com algumas modificações. Alguns botões irão aparecer. *Lock: Marque esta opção se quiser que os jogadores não tomem a liberdade de escolher o time que querem ir. Recomenda-se fazer isso. Quando selecionar essa opção, o botão Lock será substituído por Unlock. Clique no botão para permitir que os jogadores escolham. *Auto: Use essa opção se quiser que o haxball selecione automaticamente os jogadores para um time. *Reset: Use essa opção se quiser que todos os jogadores sejam espectadores. Onde agora está escrito Score Limit, você poderá modificar o número, e consequentemente mudar o número máximo de gols para que um time vença a partida. Se você escolher None, não haverá limite de gols. Onde está escrito Time Limit, você poderá modificar a duração do jogo. Se você escolher None, não haverá limite de tempo. Você pode escolher o estádio que quiser na parte Stadium. Quando você terminar de escolher suas opções, e todos os jogadores estiverem prontos, clique no botão Start. Isso iniciará a partida. Você pode parar a partida a qualquer momento, apenas voltando ao Menu e clicando no botão Stop the Match. Você também pode trocar os jogadores de lugar mesmo durante o jogo: Clique e segure no nome do jogador e mova-o para qualquer uma destas caixas: Red Team, Spectators ou Blue Team. Quando você passar o mouse/rato sobre o nome de qualquer jogador, uma caixa aparecerá ao nome dele. Clique nessa caixa, e você poderá kickar (expulsar o jogador da sala) ou dar direitos administrativos para o jogador escolhido. Controles Jogar haxball é tão simples quanto cagar, embora isso possa parecer complicado para algumas pessoas. Para movimentar-se, use as setas do seu teclado, ou o tradicional W A S D. Para chutar (ou tocar), você pode usar várias teclas: X, Barra de espaço, Shift, Ctrl ou o 0 do teclado numérico. Opções Você pode acessar as opções (Options) em qualquer ocasião do jogo, exceto quando cria uma sala ou está escolhendo o apelido. Nas opções, você pode observar suas escolhas: *Sound Enabled: Se estiver marcado 'Yes', você ouvirá os vários sons do jogo. Se não, então você não ouvirá nada. *Hardware Acceleration: Recomendado apenas para computadores potentes, caso contrário a conexão irá ficar muito lenta. Se o seu computador é fraco ou sua internet é lenta, marque para que a opção esteja em 'No'. Para que a mudança seja feita, a página tem que ser atualizada. *FPS Limit: É o limite de frames por segundo. Se o seu computador não for bom o suficiente, deixe em 30. Se você acha que o seu computador pode suportar 60 frames por segundo, deixe essa opção. Recomenda-se a primeira. Quando fizer suas escolhas, clique em Back. Categoria:Variados